Threat Or Promise
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Esme gets angry at Carlisle about his time as the hospital andtried to throw him out but finds him harder to resist than she thought. Especially when she might break a few things. One-Shot


**This was a request by Krysteenaful so here you go :) Hope you enjoy it**

"Esme, please dear, just calm dow-" Carlisle was cut off by Esme throwing his medical bag at him out the window.

Esme had been throwing Carlisle's things out of the window to him for about ten minutes now while the children were out for a long hunt. They had had a fight about him being late home from work again and she accused him of loving his job more than his own wife. He of course denied it because it wasn't the truth, he adored Esme more than anything in the world.

"Take your things and go. Go to your little hospital" Esme told him as she flung his lamp at him.

He caught it and set it down on the ground carefully "Darling, you can't stop me talking"

"Wanna bet?" she snarled as she threw a shirt at him.

It landed on his head, covering his face. His face stayed calm while he tore off his head angrily. He threw it on the ground and looked up at her, she smirked. She came to the window with his glass sculpture of a church, it was virtually priceless, he flinched.

He pointed up at her "Esme Ann Cullen, don't you even think about breaking that sculpture" he scolded her like she was a child.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she giggled.

Esme played about with it, she threw it up in the air but almost didn't catch it again to scare him. She kept fiddling, almost dropping it several times making him really nervous. She squeezed it really hard in her hand, Carlisle could hear the glass straining under her vampire strength.

He looked up into her eyes "Do not make me come up there, young lady"

She flung the sculpture way into the forest, he knew that even as a vampire, he wouldn't be able to get to it in time. With their vampire hearing, they heard it smash into millions of tiny pieces. He glared up at her.

"That is it! I am coming up there" he said.

Esme made a mocking scared face "Ooh, I'm shaking in my cheap little high heels"

Carlisle looked completely shocked "Cheap? I bought you those!"

"Duh, that's how I know they're cheap" she answered.

He made an angry face "You shouldn't have said that, my love"

"Uh oh" she squeaked.

She slammed the window shut and panicked, she heard Carlisle opening and closing the door. She deperately looked for a place to hide as he walked up the stairs at a human pace to make her even more nervous. He entered the room and saw that she wasn't in plain sight, he scanned the room a little more and decided that he would have to search.

"Where are you, darling?" he called.

He looked in the closet and found that she wasn't there, he searched the bathroom and she wasn't there either. Finally, he smirked when he saw the bed, Esme could sometimes act really quite childish so of course, under the bed was a possibility. He knelt down and lifted the quilt a little, she wasn't there and he didn't notice her come out of her hiding place and silently lie on the bed on her stomach, ready to peek under the bed. At the same she looked down, he looked up, and saw her lying on the bed while she saw his knees on the ground opposite her, she still didn't know that he'd seen her. She gasped when she felt him grab a hold of her ankle and pull her off of the bed and onto the floor, not painfully. She landed on her back with a grunt and he hovered above her.

"Get away from me before I give you a vasectomy the hard way" She threatened menacingly.

He chuckled at her little threat and stroked her cheek with his finger "You're so cute"

That made her angry, she hated being thought of as a baby by Carlisle "I'm not a baby" She pushed his hand away from her and growled at him. He gave her a skeptical look.

"What? I'm not. Now, get off of me" she said, feebly attempting to push him off of her.

It was in vain, he was far too strong for even though he wasn't hurting her.

Carlisle pretended to think about it "Hmm...no"

"What?" she gasped "Wht do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm having too much fun" he said as he ran his fingers over her stomach, she shuddered as her back arched a little and he chuckled.

She looked angry, she tried to squirm and wriggle to get him off of her but he wouldn't budge. She attempted to hit his chest but he grabbed her wrists and secured them on the floor by her shoulders with his hands.

"Oh, if you were close enough I would so bite you" she growled.

He smirked "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Ugh" she pretended to make a disgusted noise to upset him but it didn't.

"Why are you so upset about my spending so much time at the hospital?" he asked.

She was at a loss for words, she wasn't going to admit the reason, she was mean to be mad at him "Umm...I'm not" she scoffed poorly.

"I think you miss me" he said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Keep dreaming, Carlisle" she said and then she came up with an idea.

Her legs were still free, she slowly brought them up and wrapped them tightly around Carlisle's waist. She tightened her grip and he winced, not willing to show any pain. He wasn't in much pain, just a little.

"In pain?" she smirked as she tightened her grip even more.

"No" he lied.

He let go of her wrists to stroke her thigh, he got to his knees while she still lay on the ground with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I hope you're not getting any pleasure from this" she snarled.

"Plenty" he smiled. "You know, some people would consider this foreplay"

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself, Carlisle" she scoffed.

He took his hands away from her thighs and put them on her waist and pulled her up to sit on his lap with her legs still wrapped around him. She didn't fight back as he kissed her passionately.

He stood up with them both still in the same position still kissing, he smiled at her between kisses "Am I forgiven?"

"We shall see" she said as she pulled him onto bed.

**REVIEW**  
**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
